


Winged Beast Who Walks Amongst Us

by ThinkoftheWindandSun



Series: Prowl Week [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkoftheWindandSun/pseuds/ThinkoftheWindandSun
Summary: During the war, Prowl takes a particularly lethal attack. Ratchet manages to drag him back from the brink, but the cost is high.
Series: Prowl Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709635
Kudos: 29
Collections: Prowl Week





	Winged Beast Who Walks Amongst Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i dont own transformers or any of its many variations.
> 
> Prowl week day 4: sensory

“Can you feel that?” Mirage asked.

Prowl assumed he was prodding at one of Prowl's doorwings. He couldn’t see him with the cloak engaged. That was the whole point of it.

“No,” said Prowl, just as he had the last twenty times. “As I already informed you, the replacement metal is not sentio metallico. I cannot engage my full sensory suite any longer.”

“But it could just be a mental block,” said Mirage.

“It could. But if it was, I would have felt something by now,” said Prowl.

He disliked the feeling of talking to open air. He disliked more the feeling that Mirage was going to do whatever he wanted anyway. Because Prowl couldn’t exactly stop him at the moment.

“What about this?” Mirage asked.

“No,” said Prowl.

He flicked a doorwing irritably, in the vain hope that he would actually hit him. Not that he would feel it if he did. But the lack of a metal clang or Mirage insulting him made it clear he had missed anyway.

That was fine.

It was.

“I'm fine,” said Prowl again.

“Mirage reported that you have zero sensation in your doorwings,” said Ratchet.

“Which you were already aware of. Both through your examination and my own comments. His report changes nothing,” said Prowl.

“Our methods could have been flawed. Mirage was very thorough. He tested every millimetre of your doorwings. Twice,” said Ratchet.

“I hardly got my hopes up,” said Prowl.

“I know that, but—look, I know your battle computer is saying this isn’t a big deal. But it is,” said Ratchet.

“Ratchet. We both knew what the outcome of the operation would be. I am alive, which is more than either of us anticipated.” Prowl took a steadying vent. “Right now I am still processing the fact I am alive. When I am ready to confront what has happened, I will deal with it.”

“And until then?” Ratchet asked.

“Until then, I get used to this,” said Prowl.

He never really did.

**Author's Note:**

> Ratchet harvested the sentio metallico from prowl's doorwings to fix the damage done to him. The replacement metal is incapable of working with his sensory net. Rendering his doorwings blind.


End file.
